User blog:Positive Elixir Trade/Buildings Placement Guide
Here I'm gonna unfold some building placements. *But before we talk advanced, let's talk about basics. *A 4-2 plant is the almightly ground placement it pulls any ground unit and draws the unit in range of your second Princess Tower. If the P.E.K.K.A. is backed up with a Musketeer, an Inferno Tower will tank all the hits from the Musketeer. *A 4-3 plant is beneficial to pull Golems, Royal Giants and Giants the longest and your opponent won't be able to save their Giant from your Inferno Tower even of they have a Zap. However, the ranged support troops will bypass this placement to head straight to you Princess Tower. They will deal heavy damage with the Giant tanking. But, if a Dart Goblin is planted in the inner areas of the bridge, he will target your building. *A 5-2 plant is a more technical one. It will draw the Giant the deepest but it will not pull the Wizard. It's also the best way to counter a Royal Giant since he has to dip within range of your Princess Tower to target the Furnace. *It's important to know that a 5-2 and a 4-3 plant won't pull a Giant if there's a unit like a Giant Skeleton pushing him to the edge. It's also not good against a pig pushed Hog Rider. *If you are facing a Royal Giant + Lightning user, you can place your building right at the river, and slightly in the opposite lane. This is called the "Anti-Lightning" position. Your opponent can't use Lightning on your building and the Princess Tower they are trying to harass. However, your opponent can place an Electro Wizard from across the river and save themselves from having to spend 6 more elixir on a Lightning spell. *If you have a Barbarian Hut, and you're facing a Royal Giant, a relevant placement is a 4-3 plant. The Royal Giant will target the building within range of your Princess Tower, which allows the Barbarians to attack the opposite lane. There's no point to do this with an Active building since no units are spawned. *Against, a Royal Giant user, an experienced player packs Minions if you have an Inferno Tower. The Minions distract the Inferno Tower, and the Inferno will disappear ''fast. ''To get around this problem, placing the Inferno Tower right in front of the Princess Tower is ideal. The Minions won't be distracting the Inferno Tower and you will have made a Positive Elixir Trade taking out that 6 elixir Royal Giant with your 5 elixir Inferno Tower. As a bonus, your opponent is down an additional 3 elixir with that failure of Minions. It's all about mind games. Switching up your Inferno placements will keep averting your opponent's prediction of Minions. But if you're unlucky, your opponent will predict it correctly. It's a high-risk, high-reward strategy. *If you have a passive building, the best proactive placement is a 3-3 or a 3-2 plant. No ground unit will bypass this. Provided nothing in your opponent's deck is an air unit, this is virtually a passive wall. *For an active building, since they have a smaller hitbox, a 3-3 plant will only work on units planted slightly to the inner side of the bridge, so you need to save your active building and not play it proactively. *For a Battle Ram, it will bypass a 4-3 plant on an active building. *However, for a passive building, a Battle Ram will not bypass that same 4-3 plant, but it will bypass if the Ram is placed to the outer edge of the bridge. *The tech gets a little more advanced here on out. *Passive Buildings, which are the Goblin Hut, Furnace, Barbarian Hut, Tombstone and the Elixir Collector. They all have a 1.0 tile hitbox. They have the largest pull strength in the game and are the easiest to clip with spells. *Active Buildings, which are the Inferno Tower, Cannon, Mortar, X-Bow, and Bomb Tower. They all have a 0.6 tile hitbox radius. They do have a strong pull strength with a slight difference. *The Tesla is the building with a 0.5 tile hitbox. The Tesla belongs in a category called the "Tesla". Yep, this little guy get's it's own classification. *Now, with a Fireball, you can clip a 3-2 Passive Building plus their Arena Tower but not an active building. This is the "Anti-Fireball" position if you are using an active building. *Freeze and Lightning cannot clip both a 1-3 Active Building plus the Arena Tower, but it can clip a Passive Building. A pig pushed Hog Rider, and an edged placed Balloon will bypass this, so there's no point in Freezing a 1-3 planted building is your deck is centered around these units. *Poison has a big 3.5 tile radius. They can clip a Passive Building placed 2-4, but not an Active Building. However, building targeting units will bypass this placement if planted in the middle of the bridge, so it's never a good idea to plant a building 2-4 even if it's an Inferno Tower. *Except, if a Giant is walking on the inner areas of the bridge, you can place a building 2-4. However, this placement won't pull Golems, Golemites, or Ice Golems. The Giant has a bigger area of sight than the Golem, therefore can be pulled harder. This 2-4 placement is a little safer from ranged units than the classic frontal river plant. *From here on out, I'll talk about air unit placements. *There are two Lava Hound and Balloon placements that are very important. On the tile on the farthest edge, it's called the primary placement. On the front row on the second most outer edge, it's called the Secondary placement. If the Lava Hound or Balloon is placed in the back corner, they will behave exactly the same as a secondary placement. *If a passive building is placed 4-1, a secondary and a primary placed Lava Hound and Balloonwill not bypass. There is no way the Lava Hound and Balloon will not draw towards this 4-1 placement. *If an Active building is placed 4-1, the primary or secondary placed Balloon won't bypass, neither will a secondary placed Lava hound, but a primary placed Lava Hound will bypass this. *If an Active or Passive building is placed 4-2, only a secondary placed Balloon will draw towards it. This is not a good placement for a building if you want to pull a Lava Hound. *Before Supercell fixed True Red & Blue inconsistencies, when a Balloon was placed on the secondary tile on the left side, True Red suprisingly would bypass a 4-2 active building plant. It would cost games, but I never had this happen to myself. *However, if a Tesla is placed at a 5-1 plant, it will not let any Lava Hound or Balloon through, but the death bomb will touch your Princess Tower. Against a lone Balloon, placing a Tesla 3-1, will ensure the Death Damage won't explode onto your Princess Tower. Category:Blog posts